bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Moses Godel
Moses Godel is the 12th Squad Captain in PixelSith64's own Bleach fanfiction, Bleach: Te Watashimasu. He's also the current head of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Moses Godel is a scientific and knowledgeable man, but quite lazy at times as shown when Bara is forced to hit him with a rolled up parchment to wake him. Appearance Moses Godel looks to be in his 40s, with a hair style similar to Urahara Kisuke's when he was a captain, except black instead of blonde. He wears the regular Shinigami captain's attire, but with a zig-zag design at the bottom. He wears circular glasses over his emerald green eyes. Personality Moses Godel is an intelligent and calm man, but not without the occasional laziness or sarcastic nature. He is constantly in search of a mathematical and scientific formula that will be the key to winning a battle with little to no bloodshed. Early Life Moses Godel was born in an unknown district in Soul Society. He grew up around the arts of science and math, which earned him the last name "Godel" after the real world mathematician, Kurt Godel. One day while home with his mother, a Vasto Lorde appeared and attacked his mother for an unknown reason and killed her. This was the first time that Nebogipfel, Moses's Zanpakutō spirit appeared, far before he had a sword. It impaled the Vasto Lorde, which was forced to retreat due to its injuries, but not before swearing death onto Moses and swearing that he would one day kill him. Synopsis Successors Arc Moses first appears asleep, awoken by Bara. He quickly heads to the captain's meeting quarters to welcome the new and final captain, Chinmoku. After the ten year gap between chapters one and two, Moses and his squad are sent to Earth to protect the citizens from the spread Hollow assault. Moses is attacked by an Arrancar named Orpheus, who reveals to him that he's part of The Titans, a new group of powerful Arrancar. At first the two seem to be on even ground, however, Orpheus releases his Zanpakutō by playing a lyre, which causes Moses to start getting light-headed and dazed, which gives Orpheus an opportunity to attack. Moses decides to use his Shikai to fight the new enemy. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Nebogipfel is a white blade Zanpakutō with a orange and red hilt. Moses is fond of Nebogipfel, and refers to him as a brother, father, mentor and best friend. *Shikai: The release command for his Shikai is "Pierce the enemy from within". Nebogipfel separates into particles smaller then atoms, sharp as a sword that reforms inside the enemy, impaling them from the inside. Moses says that he has little control over where it reforms, and that he is trying to make the technique faster. *Bankai: Not yet revealed Quotes "You see, Nebogipfel, that is what my purpose is. I want a mathematical and scientific formula that will allow an easy victory in any battle. Think of it, a battle over in a few minutes, with no loss of life, and if worst comes to worst, a battle so one-sided, the enemy would be forced to surrender. That's what I strive for." "Heh, I thought this was going to be easy..." "Who the hell are you?" Trivia *Moses Godel is highly inspired by the book "The Time Ships" a sequel to H.G. Wells novel "The Time Machine". Moses is the name of a character in the book, Godel comes from both Kurt Godel and his appearance in the book. Nebogipfel was the name of a Morlock from a science based Morlock future. *Moses Godel's theme song is "Message in a Bottle - The Police" *Moses Godel was the first character created. *Moses shares his birthday with that of Bleach: Te Watashimasu creator. Category:Bleach: Te Watashimasu Category:PixelSith64 Category:Shinigami Category:Bleach: Te Watashimasu Characters Category:Successors Arc Category:Bleach: Te Watashimasu Chapter Characters Category:Moses Godel Appearances